A Bigger Boom
by suzie2b
Summary: A sequel to "The Big Boom"


**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **A Bigger Boom**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **It had been a month since the explosion. The injuries Tully and Charley had sustained had healed well, though their cause remained in the back of their minds. Eventually those memories would fade like the scars they both wore.**

 **Tully had gone back to work with the Rat Patrol a week after the stitches came out and Dr. Baker signed his release to go back on active duty. Though he always liked to spend as much time as possible with Charley, it was time to put the incident behind them and get on with the jobs at hand. Down time gave Tully too much time to dwell on what had happened.**

 **#################**

 **Captain Boggs showed the aerial photographs to Troy and his team. "These arrived this morning." They weren't a pretty sight. Where once an Allied installation had stood was now nothing but a blackened hole in the ground.**

 **Moffitt asked, "Were there any survivors, captain?"**

 **Boggs sighed. "We don't know yet. I was told the 'incident' happened about twenty-four hours ago. There's something strange about what happened, though. The base was literally there one day and gone the next. At first we thought it had been a German attack from the air … but now we aren't sure."**

 **Troy looked at the pictures. "What else could it be?"**

" **It's the totality of it. Even German bombs couldn't so completely destroy that base. There would be something left. Some kind of rubble. On closer examination of the photos those striations leading outward from the blast zone were noticed."**

 **Moffitt looked closer at the photo he held. "They would indicate that the explosion came from within the base, probably underground, not from bombs being dropped."**

 **Boggs nodded. "That's right. Remember the convoy you escorted that joined Sergeant Davis'? It was all very hush hush. Even High Command wasn't, and still isn't, talking about what was being transported."**

 **Hitch said, "But we left Lieutenant Carrey and what was left of his convoy at Captain Harris' camp."**

" **That's right. It wasn't long after the wounded were transferred that we got word that Harris pulled up stakes and headed to that base … about 160 kilometers north of where they were camped."**

 **Troy frowned as he quickly calculated the direction and distance in his head. "But that would bring them back into Allied territory. I wasn't aware there was a base out there."**

 **Boggs said, "I wasn't aware of it either. When I questioned it, I was told it was new. High Command reluctantly admitted that it was constructed for the purpose of weapons testing."**

 **Troy noticed Tully tense at the captain's words as he looked at the photo Moffitt handed him.**

 **Moffitt said thoughtfully, "So, what they're trying** _ **not**_ **to tell us is that some new weapon misfired somehow, destroying the base."**

 **Boggs nodded. "Command wants you to go out there to see if there are any survivors and possibly find out what happened. It is possible it was an airstrike and that's what triggered this bigger explosion." Before Troy and his men left, the captain said, "There'll be people standing by if you find there are survivors."**

 **Outside Troy asked, "You okay, Tully? I happened to notice your reaction to the pictures and what the captain told us."**

 **Tully said, "It made me think about what happened with that truck. What if whatever Lieutenant Carrey was transporting was being tested at that base?"**

 **Hitch added, "Yeah. Carrey and Captain Harris were obviously being pretty sneaky. And they waited until all the wounded were moved out before they left the area."**

 **Moffitt said, "They did seem a little concerned about the timetable. I overheard that what happened with that truck and having the wounded in camp had put them behind schedule. Didn't give it much thought until now."**

 **#################**

 **The Rat Patrol arrived at their destination before the end of the day. They were on a hill that overlooked the devastation. It was more profound up close at ground level then in the aerial photographs. There was at least two miles of scorched and blackened earth radiating in all directions from the blast zone.**

 **Hitch said, "Wow! Will you look at that?"**

 **Tully said, "It doesn't look real."**

 **Moffitt frowned. "To think someone has made explosives that can do that much damage is rather … disturbing."**

 **Troy surveyed the area with binoculars and saw something a bit out of place among the devastation. He pointed as he said, "Look there."**

 **Moffitt held his binoculars to his eyes and saw what appeared to be some kind of a shelter. "Think that's our survivors?"**

" **I don't know what else it would be. Let's go check it out."**

 **Hitch and Tully drove the jeeps around the hill and headed for where they'd seen the possible survivors. The drivers approached cautiously as the sergeants manned the 50s just in case of trouble.**

 **When the jeeps stopped some yards from what amounted to little more than a lean-to, Troy called out, "If there's anyone in there, come out with your hands up!"**

 **A blackened figure emerged, soot covering him from head to toe, and his clothes in tatters. With one hand in the air and the other hanging uselessly at his side, the young man said, "Than God! Someone's finally come!"**

 **Troy hopped out of the jeep. "Cover me."**

 **Hitch quickly climbed into the back to man the 50 as Troy drew his pistol and moved toward the guy. He carefully rounded the corner of the makeshift shelter and saw men with varying injuries sitting inside. Troy turned and called to his men, "Hitch, radio that we have survivors! Moffitt, we need the med kits in here! Tully, bring water!"**

" **Sergeant Troy?"**

 **He turned and looked closer at the man who had greeted them. "Private Timmons?"**

 **He smiled, his teeth shone white through the soot and grime on his face. "Yeah, it's me. Sure glad to see you."**

 **Troy carefully took Timmons' by his good arm and led him to a spot in the shade. "Let's get you sat down." He knelt next to him and asked, "Are these all of the survivors?"**

 **Tully handed a grateful Timmons' a canteen. He took a drink, then said, "The eleven of us is all that's left."**

 **A few minutes later Hitch stuck his head in and said, "Help will be here in a few hours, sarge."**

 **Troy nodded. "Okay, you keep your eyes open while we see what we can do for these guys."**

 **Hitch stood watch while Troy, Moffitt, and Tully did their best to take care of the broken bones, burns, and other trauma the men had sustained.**

 **After an hour or so, they had done what they could with their limited supplies. Moffitt sighed and said, "All we can hope to do is keep them as comfortable as possible until help arrives."**

 **Tully was stepping between two men when he felt someone grab his ankle. He looked down and the man whispered, "Water."**

 **Tully knelt with a canteen and held it to the other's lips. As the man took a sip and coughed, he recognized him. Tully said, "Lieutenant Carrey."**

 **He looked at Tully and his eyes cleared a bit. Carrey spat out angrily, "You! This is your fault!"**

 **Tully stood, took a quick step back, and stumbled into Moffitt. The sergeant caught him and said, "Don't pay him any mind, Tully. He's injured and in shock. He doesn't know what he's saying."**

 **Carrey looked up at them and said, "I know exactly what I'm saying! This is on you Pettigrew!"**

 **Moffitt turned the rather flustered private by the shoulders and said, "Why don't you go spell Hitch on watch." Tully walked away and Moffitt knelt next to the lieutenant. "You shouldn't let yourself get aggravated, sir."**

" **Don't patronize me, sergeant. Pettigrew knew what we were carrying and he told someone who let the Germans know."**

 **Troy joined them, saying, "What do you mean, lieutenant? Did the Germans bomb the base?"**

 **Carrey looked at both sergeants, the whites of his morphine glazed eyes stark against his soot covered face. "Yes, they did. And the only way they could've known what was here is if someone told them. The only one that knew what was in those trucks other than my men and Harris' was Pettigrew. He was warned to keep his mouth shut. I'll see to it that he spends the rest of his life in prison at the very least."**

" **Did Captain Harris make it out?"**

" **Do you see him here, sergeant? He's dead along with at least 300 other men."**

 **Troy looked at Moffitt, then stood and went outside. He found Tully at the jeep with Hitch. When Troy joined them, he said, "Hitch, go on in and give Moffitt a hand."**

" **Right, sarge."**

 **Once Hitch was out of earshot Troy said, "Please tell me you didn't tell anyone about what was in that truck."**

 **Tully quickly said, "Honest, sarge. I haven't told a soul. What's goin' on? Why does the lieutenant think this is my fault?"**

 **Troy sighed. "The Germans did bomb this place, which is what set off the bigger explosion. Lieutenant Carrey seems to think that the only way that could've happened is if you said something to someone and it got back to the Germans."**

" **Do you think the Germans knew this was more than just an Allied base?"**

" **I don't know. Could be the Germans just got lucky … or someone did tip them off. Either way Carrey is out to put the blame on you. Be careful around him."**

 **#################**

 **Hitch was giving water to the wounded. He knelt next to Private Timmons and let him drink. "Aren't you the one that took a hit in the shoulder when the Germans attacked the convoy?"**

 **Timmons nodded as he passed the canteen back. "That would be me. Private Tim Timmons."**

 **Hitch grinned. "Tim Timmons, huh?"**

" **Yeah, my folks have quite the sense of humor."**

" **Well, Tim, I'm Mark Hitchcock. How's the arm doing?"**

 **Tim said, "Can't feel a thing really. Don't know why Sergeant Moffitt went to the trouble of splinting it and all. The doctor's only gonna cut it off."**

 **Hitch said, "You don't know that."**

" **I know the bones are shattered. I can feel it. There's no way a doctor can put the pieces back together."**

" **Let's just hope for the best. If you need anything, just yell." Hitch joined Moffitt just outside and asked, "Do you think all of them will make it?"**

 **Moffitt answered truthfully, "No, I don't. There are two who are so badly burned I'm surprised they've lived this long. The others have a 50/50 chance, but those who survive will be going home with missing limbs and scars that are more than just physical."**

 **Hitch looked out at Troy and Tully. "What do think they're talking about?"**

 **Moffitt smiled slightly. "I have an idea, but I'd rather not be the one to say anything."**

 **Hitch understood and waited until Troy left Tully at the jeep, then he went to talk to his friend. "Um … Tully, can we talk?"**

" **Sure, what's up?"**

" **You can tell me it's none of my business … but I get the idea you have an idea what happened here."**

 **Tully looked at Hitch and then back out at the desert. "I won't lie to you, Hitch. I'm pretty sure I know what happened. I saw what Lieutenant Carrey was transporting just before that truck blew up."**

 **Hitch asked, "Did you tell anyone?"**

 **Tully shook his head. "The lieutenant and Captain Harris told me I wasn't supposed to tell anyone what I saw."**

" **But you told Troy, right?"**

" **Didn't have to. He guessed."**

 **Hitch said, "Moffitt has an idea what's going on too, but he wouldn't tell me anything."**

 **Tully nodded. "He was there when Lieutenant Carrey accused me of telling someone what I know. The lieutenant thinks the Germans found out because of me and that's why the base was bombed."**

" **You're not going to tell me, are you?"**

" **I can't be blamed for Troy and Moffitt knowing." Tully looked at Hitch earnestly and said, "I won't risk telling you. Too many things can happen if you know. If the lieutenant decides to try to get me court-martialed, I won't take a chance of involving you." He saw the look on his trusted friend's face. "I wish I could tell you … but I can't."**

 **Hitch sighed. "Okay, I understand. I don't like it, but I understand. I won't ask again."**

" **Thanks, Hitch."**

 **#################**

 **When the medical team arrived with a squad of men, the wounded were further treated and loaded into ambulances. They would be taken to the nearest medical facility. Luckily, that facility wasn't at Ras Tanura.**

 **Time passed, patrols came and went for the Rat Patrol, as did a vital mission. Nothing more was said about Lieutenant Carrey or what had happened. The issue was nearly forgotten when Major Gleason sent for Tully.**

 **The private hurried to the major's office and was immediately ushered inside. Tully saluted Major Gleason and said, "Private Pettigrew reporting as ordered, sir."**

 **The major stood up behind his desk and returned the salute. Then he got right to the point. He indicated a uniformed officer behind Tully and said, "This is** **Colonel Cooper. He's with the Judge Advocate General's office."**

 **Tully's eyes widened with surprise as he turned and saluted. The colonel returned the salute with a smile as he said, "At ease, private."**

 **Major Gleason said, "Colonel Cooper is here to investigate a claim that you committed an act of treason."**

 **At that, Tully paled and his knees went weak. Cooper took his arm and led him to the chair in front of the major's desk. "You'd better sit down."**

 **Tully tried to take a deep breath, but it caught in his chest as Gleason said, "For the record, Colonel Cooper, I cannot bring myself to believe these allegations. Pettigrew is a member of a very elite unit. If I didn't trust him, he wouldn't be with them."**

" **This is just an investigation, major. What I find here will tell me whether a court-martial is in order or not." The colonel looked at Tully. "You aren't guilty of anything unless it can be proved. Understand?"**

 **Tully nodded slowly. "Yes, sir."**

" **Now, on the day you left here with the convoy … tell me what happened."**

 **Tully quickly got his thoughts together. "Well … um … we left a little late…"**

 **Colonel Cooper interrupted, "And why was that?"**

" **Lieutenant Carrey didn't like that a courier was coming along."**

 **Major Gleason interjected, "I heard about the incident from Captain Boggs. It was more that the courier was female than anything else."**

 **The colonel nodded his acknowledgment. "Go ahead, private."**

 **Tully said, "Yes, sir. That first day was real quiet and Sergeant Troy had us stop for the night before we crossed into enemy territory. The lieutenant tried to argue, but Troy told him we'd be at Captain Harris' camp around noon the next day."**

" **What happened the next day?"**

" **We got on the road early. An hour or so later we were attacked by a German column. Sergeant Davis' trucks split up and ran, which is normal, but Lieutenant Carrey's stayed together."**

 **Colonel Cooper asked, "Why would they do that?"**

 **Tully shrugged. "I don't know, sir. One of the German halftracks broke from the others and went after the lieutenant's group. They took some damage before the halftrack was taken care of by Sergeant Troy and Private Hitchcock."**

" **How bad was the damage?"**

" **It wasn't too bad. I checked the engines over and was able to fix things good enough that we should've been able to reach the camp."**

 **Colonel Cooper scribbled some notes in a small notebook, then opened the file he'd been holding. "Now, according to Lieutenant Carrey's report, you disobeyed a direct order not to look in the back of any of his trucks. That his men would check the cargo. Is that true?"**

 **Tully thought, then said, "I guess that would be true, sir."**

" **Can you explain your actions?"**

" **Well, like I said, I was checking over the engines. Then Charley happened by after helping with a wounded driver…"**

 **Cooper questioned, "Charley?"**

" **The courier." The colonel nodded and Tully continued, "I was leaning against the truck and we were talkin' when I heard a noise in the back."**

" **What kind of noise?"**

" **Um … a hissing, crackling sound. Kinda like when fresh cedar is put on a campfire."**

 **Colonel Cooper smiled slightly at the description. "I see. And that's when you looked inside."**

 **Tully said, "I guess I didn't think. I was afraid something was on fire."**

" **Was there a fire?"**

" **Yes, sir. The top of one of the crates was burning. Must've been caused by one of the Germans 30 caliber shells."**

 **The colonel asked, "What happened then?"**

 **Tully frowned as the incident replayed in his mind. "I saw the crates were marked 'ordinance' so I jumped down and grabbed Charley. I wanted to get us away from there, but then it blew up."**

 **Cooper checked the report again. "Lieutenant Carrey mentions here that you were warned to tell no one what was in the back of that truck. Is that correct?"**

" **Yes, sir. He and Captain Harris talked to me in medical the next day."**

" **The lieutenant seems to believe that you must have told someone."**

 **Tully hesitated, then said, "Sergeant Troy had been in to see me earlier. He asked me what I saw and I told him about the crates. I mentioned that they were awful big to be carrying ammo. Troy guessed that they were bombs … really big bombs."**

 **Colonel Cooper asked, "And you didn't say anything to anyone after that."**

" **No, sir. Sergeant Moffitt was there when Lieutenant Carrey started accusing me of being the reason the Germans bombed the base. He's pretty smart. I'd bet he figured it out without any help."**

 **Cooper nodded. "All right. Is there anything you'd like to add?"**

 **Tully shook his head. "Sir, none of us knew about that base even being out there. We went all the way out to Captain Harris' camp with that convoy and then they moved back into Allied territory. They could've just had us go straight to the base. Would've been shorter and safer."**

" **I wish I had an answer for that, private, but I don't." The colonel looked at Major Gleason and said, "I'd like to question Sergeants Troy and Moffitt, Private Hitchcock, and this courier, Charley." Cooper again looked at Tully. "You can go, private, but confine yourself to your quarters."**

 **Tully stood and saluted. "Yes, sir." Then he turned to Major Gleason and asked, "If Charley's home when I get there, do you want me to send her over?"**

 **The major said, "No, I'll send for her when the colonel wishes to see her."**

" **Can I tell her what's going on, sir?"**

 **Gleason looked at Cooper, who said, "Just who is Charley to you, private?"**

 **Tully said, "Charley Pettigrew's my wife, sir."**

" **I see. Well, I don't think it's going to hurt anything if you warn her that she'll be questioned. Just don't give her the details of what you told me."**

" **Yes, sir. Thank you."**

 **#################**

 **The days passed slowly. Tully and Charley didn't discuss what was happening. She came and went daily for work and brought Tully meals. Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch weren't allowed to have contact with him while he was confined, but they had been going out on daily patrols.**

 **Tully tried not to worry too much about what his future might be. He knew that what he'd told Colonel Cooper was the truth. He also knew that Charley, Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch would have told the truth as well.**

 **Several weeks passed while Colonel Cooper left Ras Tanura to question Lieutenant Carrey and several of his men. Then one day two of Captain Nelson's MPs showed up at the apartment. Tully was sitting outside at the top of the steps when they rounded the corner. One of them said, "Colonel Cooper is back. He's ready to see you, Pettigrew."**

 **Tully was escorted to headquarters, passing Charley on her rounds as they went. She watched them worriedly, knowing that this was the day the verdict came in.**

 **When Tully was let into Major Gleason's office, Troy was there, but there was no sign of Colonel Cooper. He felt a nervousness in his chest as he saluted the major. "Reporting as ordered, sir."**

 **The major said, "Have a seat, private."**

 **Tully said, "No thank you, sir. I'd rather stand."**

 **Gleason looked at the tension in the young private's body. "That's your choice … just relax."**

 **Tully swallowed nervously and crossed the room to stand next to Troy.**

 **Several painful minutes later, Colonel Cooper was ushered into the office. "Sorry for the delay. I was waiting for one last bit of information."**

 **Major Gleason said, "That's quite all right, colonel. I appreciate your diligence to come to the proper conclusion in this matter."**

" **Thank you, major." Cooper then looked at Tully. "Private Pettigrew, though you went against direct orders not to look in that truck, you did not do so with malice intent. Furthermore, I discovered that the German High Command did not know what the base they bombed really was there for. We're calling that an unfortunate coincidence. So, after an intense investigation, it has been concluded that there is no evidence to support Lieutenant Carrey's accusations of treason."**

 **Tully stood there for several seconds before what the colonel said sank in. Then he asked, "That means no court-martial, right, sir?"**

 **Colonel Cooper smiled. "That exactly what it means. You're free to go back to work."**

 **Tully gave a sigh of relief. "Thank you, sir."**

 **Troy said, "Can I ask about Lieutenant Carrey, colonel? He isn't going to be happy with this outcome."**

 **Cooper said, "While that's probably true, sergeant, Lieutenant Carrey has nothing more to say in this matter. His injuries were such that he lost a foot and several fingers. He'll be honorably discharged with a purple heart, as will the other survivors. Now, if you'll excuse me, gentlemen, I have a flight to catch."**

 **Major Gleason, Troy, and Tully saluted and Colonel Cooper walked out the door. Gleason turned to Troy and Tully and said, "Congratulations, private. That was the outcome we were all hoping for."**

 **Tully smiled. "Yes, sir. It sure was."**

 **The major looked at Troy. "Now, I expect you're going to want to celebrate. I'm granting you and your men forty-eight hours leave. I do believe you all deserve it."**

 **Troy smiled. "Thank you, sir."**

 **Tully started, "Can I ask, sir…"**

 **Major Gleason grinned. "The leave includes Charley."**

 **When Troy and Tully left the major's office, they found Charley pacing the hallway. She stopped and looked at Tully expectantly. "Well?" He gave her a megawatt smile that told her what she'd hoped for. "No court-martial?"**

 **Tully shook his head. "No court-martial."**

 **Charley squealed happily and leaped into his arms. Major Gleason stuck his head out wondering what the noise was about. When he saw Tully and Charley, he smiled and said, "Carry on."**

 **Troy said, "Okay, you two. Let's go find Moffitt and Hitch. We have some celebrating to do."**


End file.
